Mes Fleurs Pures under construction
by Analiese Eterna
Summary: The Lord of the Western lands is renowned for being cold hearted, so what is he to do when a frail female mortal is the only offer to watch his precious Rin while he goes off to fight Naraku? S/OC


The girl kneeling presently stood and stretched her arms luxuriously above her. Beside her, another small girl stood up. Instead of their usual attire, they both wore white kimonos and the pleated, red hakama skirts over them. On top of their kimonos, they wore loose white jackets, tied by a string close to the collar, and with patterns of trees and nightingales adorning the garment.

Replacing their unconcerned hairstyles was a simple ponytail that reflected their position. As they were in service of a Shinto Shrine, they also had to keep unnecessarily over clean, another change for their usually normal cleanliness.

Soon, Mirah smiled down at her younger companion. "So, Rin, are you ready to—" She was cut off abruptly as a priest spotted her and ran over to her, yelling.

"Are you insane? You must have respect here and keep your voice low!" He hissed. "The emperor is on his way! You must ready the tea and keep out of his sight!"

Mirah sucked on the inside of her cheek and bit on it to control her annoyance, before bowing her head in a gesture of defeat. "Please forgive me, Priest Nagamasa." With decidedly sorrowful eyes, she glanced up at him, making sure to blink repeatedly.

Suddenly, his stern expression crumbled into one of fed up amusement. "Miss Mirah. When we found you and your…charge…We took you in. When I think of who ever left you in charge of this small child when you are a child yourself…"

Mirah gasped, her face masked in mock outrage.

Priest Nagamasa continued hastily, "Understand, you are no child, but you are not one of such stature to watch out for the both of you and run around in the woods…" His voice trailed off.

Mirah nodded understandably. "The…person that left her with me has… serious commitments…Responsibilities even more perilous than my…Running around…" She abruptly took Rin's hand and walked into the small building.

Hours passed and Mirah had attempted to teach Rin the best she could the art of serving tea. Having partially succeeded at that, Mirah sat down to the joyfully tedious task of arranging flowers.

Minutes after blankly gazing at a white rose in her hand, she actually wondered how it got there. Roses weren't particularly famous around this area. A sigh broke through her tightly closed lips, and then she heard the distant sound of drums.

She looked over at Rin. "Hey, Rin—" As if sensing Priest Nagamasa nearby, she shut her mouth and mouthed her to come over.

Rin obediently came over, also hearing the drums. "The Emperor is here, Lady Mirah. Shall we investigate it?"

Mirah grinned. "Yes, we shall. My, my, darling. You seemed to have learned very well."

Rin returned her smile brightly, before motioning over to the door. As if on cue, Priest Nagamasa opened it, his eye alit with fury, and his mouth compressed to a thin line.

"What…do you think…you are doing?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

Mirah blithely lied through her teeth. "We were leaving to retrieve some water. The tea is hot yet, and we would like something refreshing to drink."

Nagamasa glared at her.

Mirah knew he didn't believe her. He wouldn't believe it unless Rin gave her most convincing act. However, Rin would have to start it herself. Keeping her eyes clear on Nagamasa, she silently prayed Rin would start.

Rin, sensing the tension in the air, bit her bottom lip hard enough to make her eyes water, then tugged at Priest Nagamasa's sleeve. "Please, my lord! I so desperately need some water. I would go by myself, but I am afraid, and request Lady Mirah's companionship."

Priest Nagamasa's gaze snapped back to Mirah's. He knew she hadn't communicated at all with Rin, but one thing still bothered him. "Lord…and Lady?"

Mirah raised her chin defiantly. "It's a habit I've never been able to break. Her…Guardian hasn't either. Since they saved each other's life, she shows only deep respect to all of us."

Nagamasa sighed. "Miss Mirah, this once again leads us to the question of her original guardian…"

Mirah cut him off. "Her only guardian. I'm just a baby-sitter."

"Yes, yes, understood. Nevertheless…Miss Mirah, I'm dying to know who he is. I mean, we've tried—"

Mirah let his words roll off her as she stared through the doorway behind Nagamasa. She knew she hadn't imagined that flash of long silver hair, had she? She breathing quickened, but she forced herself to listen to the rest of Nagamasa's words.

"—which is why we would like to know who her guardian is. Miss Mirah? Are you okay?"

Mirah smiled. "Of course I am, Priest Nagamasa. Why would you ask that?"

"You seemed strange for a moment."

"Oh, but I'm quite fine now."

"Who is her guardian?"

Mirah frowned. "Your…Lord…"

"My Lord? But, Miss Mirah, the only Lord we have here is a demon, and he's been known to despise humans."

Mirah stood up, making her way to the door. Passing Nagamasa, she whispered painfully, "He still does."

Five minutes later, Mirah and Rin were hiding in a bush, watching the emperor's procession. To their delight, skilled ninja, loyal samurai, and sharp archers marched by, followed by women in billowing silks.

"Geisha…" Mirah whispered in awe. "They're so beautiful and graceful."

Rin smiled. "Would it be fun to be one, Lady Mirah?"

"I don't know, darling. Perhaps."

A cold voice broke from behind them, causing Mirah to break into a cold sweat, the liquid collecting at the top of the crevice of her chest. Glancing back, she sighed with relief when she saw Priest Nagamasa. Then she started, realizing he was furious with them.

"How do you explain yourselves?"

Mirah grinned sheepishly, glancing at an awestruck Rin with her eyes glued to the parade. "Ah…We wanted to see the geisha."

Priest Nagamasa looked regretfully between Mirah and Rin, but the expression only stayed for a second. Mirah's eyes widened in alarm. "What is it?"

Nagamasa looked at the dirt. "A man asked if we had any young women…girls," he corrected himself, "to sell as geisha women. Miss Mirah, you know how much of a strain both your presence is to our village. We can barely feed you. I…volunteered young Miss Rin here."

Mirah's eyes widened and her blood turned to ice. She clutched onto Rin, who was still oblivious to their conversation, and finally found her voice. "N-No…You…You can't…She's all I have left!"

Nagamasa shook his head. "She must go."

Mirah furiously denied this. "No, you don't understand! He'll kill me! He'll kill both of us! He'll kill the whole _village_! You have to let her stay!"

Nagamasa's expression was cold. "You have three days to either find him, or let him come here. You will leave the child, and search for him."

Mirah stood up, anger sparking in her eyes. "How will I trust you to leave her here? You'll probably throw her to them as soon as I leave!"

Priest Nagamasa's expression twisted into one of equal fury. "Miss Mirah, I expect you to hold your tongue! I am an honest man of my word! I assure you, she will only be gone in three days."

Mirah looked from him to Rin and back. "You…You…" Quickly, she ran into the small shrine, grabbing some of her clothing, and a dried rose.

Shaking her head, she took a deep breath and turned, just to find amber eyes gazing into hers. Mirah's eyes widened and she dropped the items she was carrying. Reaching out, she touched a cold cheek and didn't even flinch when he roughly knocked her hand out of the way. Tears of relief fell from her eyes. "Sesshomaru…You came back…"

Sesshomaru glared back at her. "Of course I did. I needed to make sure that Rin was still alive after being left with…you…" He let his gaze trail decisively over her stature, and then smirked.

Mirah bit the inside of her cheek, before deciding to play along. Kneeling down, she bent her head to the floor before cloyingly replying, "I'm so sorry, my _Lord_…I'm sure, if you were the one to pick the one who watched over her, you would have chosen someone much more able. Oh, wait! You seem to have forgotten; _you picked me_."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, glaring at her ebony black hair. "There's no need to over do the point. Get up! As _I _seem to recall, you were the only one willing to do the job-" He stopped abruptly, knowing he had walked into her trap.

Mirah went back on her knees, her eyes sparkling with passion, but of anger, couldn't tell. "And yet, you patronize me so…I only want the best for Rin…"

"If you wanted the best for her, you wouldn't even have applied for the perilous job!" Instantly, he regretted his words, though he made no outward signs of such.

Tears filled her eyes. "I'm only trying to keep her safe!"

"You're constantly being possessed by Naraku! How could she be safe with you?" He questioned savagely.

"Then why do you let her stay with me?" Mirah snapped back. "You could have left her with Jaken!"

"Mirah…I only leave her with you, so that, you may, by chance, lead me to your employer." He sneered, knowing he was unnecessarily hurting her, but unable to stop himself. "You have three days to convince the mortal fool Nagamasa to leave Rin with you. Otherwise, you and this village will be slaughtered, like the ignorant fools you are."

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she forced herself to whisper out, "If you kill me, you would never find him." She knew he knew she was lying, but he refused to contradict her again.

Sesshomaru swore violently, being trapped by her yet again. Impatiently, he turned around and made to stride purposely to the door. He had almost succeeded too, when a gentle touch on his should caused him to turn around.

Mirah gazed up at him, with…was that desire in her eyes? Some of his inner control snapping, and his anger unleashed, he bore down on her, pressing his mouth roughly against hers.

Mirah's eyes widened, as tears escaped, but he continued viciously bearing upon her. Finally, she succumbed to him, and she tasted blood where he had split her lip against her teeth.

Raising his head, he gazed down at the five-foot girl. More of a girl than a woman, that was for damn sure. Lifting a hand to her mouth, he started when he saw blood on his fingertips. "Did I…Did I do this?"

Anguish filled her eyes, as she unsteadily pulled away, her breath jerkily coming in and out. "Why should you care?" She bit out. "You've never worried about hurting me before." With that, Mirah crumpled onto the floor, sobbing.

Without another word, Sesshomaru left.

Five minutes later, Mirah had washed away her tears, and opened the screen. Not surprised at what she saw, Mirah bowed, and sniffled. "I'm sorry."

"Mirah. You have to understand that as a demon lord, pain is my life."

"It doesn't have to be…" She whispered, raising her body back to her short height.

Gold-flecked amber eyes filled with pain stared back into hers. Startled by the intensity of his gaze, she gasped and took a step back.

Sesshomaru, thinking that she was afraid of him, let his eyes harden. She would never know how much she had just hurt him. He had exposed his vulnerable side, and she had rejected him.

Gazing deeply into her troubled eyes, his attention was diverted to her mouth, the petal soft pink lips parting softly. Dragging his eyes back to hers, he watched as the hardened glacial ice blue eyes melted into warm blue ones of lust and passion.

Tangling his hands into her thick, dark black hair, he undid the tie that held her hair back. Waves of chocolate melted around her face, framing her heart shaped face and pale skin that instantly glowed against the darker contrast of her hair.

"What…What are you doing?" She whispered, her voice deepening to a husky drop.

A faint touch of a smile lifted the corner of his lips as he pulled her closer. "This…" He muttered, desire for her mixing with his voice.

Flashes danced in front of Mirah and shivers traveled through her skin as their mouths met. His lips gently pulled on hers, as she had to hold on to him to remain standing.

Gently pulling away, she laid a slender finger, with a perfectly shaped almond nail to her lips. Glancing at it, she smiled as tears filled her eyes. "See? It didn't hurt. No pain."

Sesshomaru soothingly pulled her against him, raising his hand through her hair. Strand after thick strand fell through his fingers. "Mirah…I love your hair…"

Mirah looked helplessly up at the ceiling. "Sesshomaru…You're trying to prove something to me. It's okay. You're a demon lord. I understand."

He dropped his mouth to her neck, his lips grazing her skin. "Just let me hold you for a minute…Or two…Don't make me end this…"

The vibrations from his voice tickled her neck, and she fought the urge to giggle, a most Mirah-like trait. Unfortunately, not appropriate in the moment. "You'll only end up crushing my heart."

Sesshomaru's amber eyes met her hazy blue ones. "Don't say that. I will never hurt you."

"You already have." Mirah remarked gently. She raised her hand up to her bruised lips, but he knew that her pain was deeper than that.

He flinched. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

She smiled weakly at him. "And even if you don't hurt me, I will only hurt you if you love me back, because I'm a mortal and I will die. It is inevitable."

Back? Sesshomaru thought, mystified. You already love me? Looking back at her hair, he closed his eyes and sighed, letting the last of her full locks sift through his fingers. When his eyes opened, she no longer saw the man of one minute ago, but the demon lord she knew, feared, and respected, most of the time, with revered awe.

Sesshomaru knew she had no idea how expressive her eyes were. He stared into her wounded eyes, but had no idea how he had done it. "Mirah." He wanted to ask her if she loved him.

She looked back at him, clearly into his eyes. "Yes?" There was hope in her voice.

He really hated to kill it. "You have to get Rin and yourself away from here."

Looking down, she whispered, "Yes, my lord."

Priest Nagamasa was standing guard over Rin, when Mirah returned from the shrine, a clawed hand digging painfully into her shoulder. "Priest Nagamasa…I have brought her guardian. She may not go to the geisha."

Priest Nagamasa's eyes widened as he saw the blood staining her white jacket. What he didn't see was the nick that had been shallowly scratched along the backside of Sesshomaru's left arm. His blood was passed as hers, trying to give the priest a convincing act.

Priest Nagamasa's eyes lit up as he immediately bowed. "My Lord! This is such an honor! I always wanted to know who were Miss Rin's guardian, and obviously, Miss Mirah's as well."

Sesshomaru's eyes darted to hers, but hers were so bewildered that he knew she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Priest Nagamasa, I have no idea what you're talking about." Mirah murmured. "Lord Sesshomaru is not my guardian."

Quickly, Sesshomaru deftly let go of her and started to walk towards Nagamasa. "So…Nagamasa, is it? You wanted to know who her guardian is. In fact, you said you were dying to know."

Mirah's eyes widened at the sound of menace in his voice, but she kept still. If she moved, Priest Nagamasa would know she was probably an unwanted illicit affair. She wasn't, but it would bring up painful memories of her past…

No. She wasn't going to think about that anymore. Mirah inhaled a shaky breath, and then turned her attention back to the scene unwinding before her. Something in Sesshomaru's stance and expression and tone of voice scared her, but she had no idea what to do about it.

Sesshomaru smirked as he started at the back of Nagamasa's head, the priest's forehead pressed to the rocky ground. "I'll thank you to kindly stay out of my affairs in the future. Not that they'll be a future for you anymore."

Nagamasa's head snapped up as Mirah's eyes widened in fear and recognition, protest bursting from her lips.

However, it was too late. Sesshomaru had pinched his thumb to his forefingers and, with poise, flourished it into the air, a golden luminosity coming from it. In a rapid movement, he crossed it in front of Nagamasa a few times.

Mirah pressed a hand to her beating heart. All she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears. Her gaze was locked on Nagamasa, but all she could see were blinding white lights in her vision. When they cleared, she wished she couldn't see what she saw again.

Nagamasa was still frozen in the position he was in when Sesshomaru had said what he said. Even as she watched, the lines where Sesshomaru had cut began to show up. Slowly, the priest slid apart, different chunks of him falling before Sesshomaru's feet, droplets of blood splattering against Sesshomaru's snowy kimono and a river of the crimson liquid flowing and staining the once-pristine white gravel.

Mirah sank to her knees, retching, holding her stomach with one hand and her mouth with another. Her eyes watered and she desperately tried to block out the image before her.

Sesshomaru looked back at her, concern flitting in and out of his eyes. "Something the matter?"

Mirah glared at him, but it wasn't at all a glare when she fell to pieces. "That was horrible! How could you do that to him?" She had started to cry.

"He threatened Rin. How could I not?"

"You could have let him go!"

"Then what would've been the point of rescuing you?"

He was talking as if what had happened ten minutes ago had never happened. Once again, she decided to play along.

"That's beside the point!" She retorted, keeping her eyes locked on his. "This is sacred ground! Now, it's probably cursed! Demons aren't supposed to be allowed on here!"

"You didn't seem to mind just a moment ago." He replied, his voice smooth and alluring.

She blushed. So he hadn't forgotten. Mirah buried her face in her hands. "How could I have been so stupid? I allowed you on and got him killed! The villagers will probably hunt me down!"

"Not like it's never happened before to you." Sesshomaru snapped his voice low and dangerous now.

Her eyes showed her anguished expression, and she made no move to hide it. "You're horrible…" Emotion choked her voice. "And to think that I love you…" Her head sank back to her hands.

Then, it is true. Sesshomaru stared at her, his gaze intense. "Excuse me?"

Her head flew up, some of her chocolate strands coming loose from her plait. "What?"

"You just said…Never mind." Sesshomaru continued to stare at her. He would press her for the information when the time was right. Still, he felt some urge to comfort you. Letting his voice gentle, he kneeled by her and placed a finger under her chin.

"Just let them try to get you. I'll kill them all." He whispered, pulling her face to his chest and cradling her there.

In her mind, she saw all the children she knew here, all the women who had confessed and talked to her, who had at least _really talked_ to her, all the hard working men dead. The poor children who had played with Rin would never be able to…

Rin. "Oh my god…" Mirah pushed him away and stood up, swaying. "Where's Rin? She didn't see this, did she?" Looking back at Nagamasa was a very bad idea indeed. Mirah almost threw up, but she laid a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and kept her balance.

Sesshomaru felt for her. Obviously queasy, she might have ended what they had never started. Watching her inhale and exhale for a few moments, he finally asked her, "Are you okay?"

She had meant to turn to him and smile, and say yes, but, as soon as she had turned to him, a small smile flitting across her lips, Mirah collapsed.

He caught her before she hit the ground.


End file.
